I Love You
by Kisa Kuruta
Summary: NOT FOR ZOIDS! MIharu and Luka are best friends. Miharu has a secret: make that more than one. When Luka finds out the hard way will they still be friends or more than friends. NOT ACTUALLY FOR ZOIDS! This is a story my friend and Seme, Kanako Elric, and my self, Kisa Kuruta. I needed a place to post it so I chose Fanfiction.
1. Friendship is Overrated

Luka sat on the couch of his two bedroom apartment that he shared with his best friend Miharu.

"I wish Miharu would return, it's almost 12:00."

Suddenly Miharu ran into the apartment in tears. He ran into his room and shut the door.

"Miharu what's wrong!?" Luka shouted as he ran over to the sobbing boy. "Why are you crying?" he said awkwardly as the reality sunk in and he realized that Miharu wasn't injured. He reached out and put his large hand on Miharu's small head not knowing what to say or do.

"It's nothing…" Miharu trailed off with a choke. Honestly, on the inside, he wanted to shrivel up and die in a hole. Today sucked. First he was courted at school and then on his way home he was nearly raped! All he wanted to do was be held in Luka's arms as he sobbed. He wanted the bigger male to comfort him.

Luka looked at Miharu skeptically but immediately gave up. " Well if you insist you're all right go wash up, I'm going out for a little bit." He quickly started to the front door and left. honestly he really wanted to just wrap his arms around Miharu, he wanted to kiss him embrace him and do all sorts of things to him, but Miharu was his delicate best friend who he could not afford to lose and the person he loved more than life itself. If he had not gotten out of there as quickly as he did he probably would have betrayed his crying friend.

Miharu reached his hand towards the door. "Please, wait." He sobbed wide eyed. "Don't leave me!"

Knowing the one he needed left, Miharu sighed and mentally beat himself. He ran a hand through his blonde hair. He couldn't help but feel the need to kill himself now. His best friend saw him acting like a cry baby and for nothing. He worked his way to his feet and walked into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and leaned against the wall to wait for the water to warm up. He turned around and smashed his head off the stone wall, leaving a bloody print. He looked into the mirror to watch and feel blood rolling down his face. He sighed and took off his clothes and got into the shower.

Luka opened the door of a local 24 hour pub that his friend worked at..

"Luka!" A scruffy 50 year old man shouted. "Haven't seen you around here in awhile, thought you had died!"

"You Wish!" Luka replied cheerfully. He went to sit down across from the bartender, his friend.

"Hey Richie" Luka said trying to put on a fake smile.

Richard frowned at him then said playfully "What's wrong this time?"

"What do you mean?" Luka asked innocently.

"What I mean is you only come to visit me whenever you have a fight with your "boyfriend" like I'm your therapist or something!" Richard said looking fed up but happy to see his friend.

Luka lightly pretended to punch Richard and said "Miharu is not my boyfriend."

"He could be" Richard said somewhat seriously, as he starts filling a class with beer for Luka.

Luka laughed sarcastically "Sure." he said, "In my dreams."

Luka got up thanked Richard for the drink and headed home.

Miharu shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. He tied a towel around his waist and walked to his room. He took out a pair of underpants and slipped them on. He removed the towel and put it on his bed. He took out a black long sleeve shirt and put it on. He slipped a pair of jeans on and then his socks. He took out a small painters knife and slid the blade out. He pulled up the sleeve and looked at the scars on his wrist. He placed the knife and made a slit. He winced at the pain when the door to to his room creaked open.

"Miharu can I borrow your geometry textbook? I lost mine." Luka said standing in the doorway.

Then he saw the scene, the knife in Miharu's hand and all the blood. He ran to Miharu's side took the knife from him and screamed "Don't kill yourself! I know you had a bad day but, I-I didn't know it was that bad! Don't take your life! please don't leave me!"

Luka dropped the knife with and all of his self control broken he embraced Miharu sobbing.

"L-Luka, you misunderstood. I cut myself on a daily basis. That's why I wear so many long sleeve shirts and thick banded bracelets-" Miharu was cut off.

"Are you crazy!?" Luka yelled "You wouldn't do that! Why?"

"You know about my past. I was abused. I've always cut myself. I couldn't bear the pain back then and I just do it to relieve me of that pain." Miharu said trying to push Luka off of him. "Luka, you're squishing me."

Luka tightened for a second but then reluctantly let go of Miharu never once looking away from him. "Why would you hide this from me, don't you trust me?" Luka asked weakly feeling a little betrayed.

"I-I thought you would hate me and call me emo like everyone else! I just wanted you to accept me!" Miharu started to cry. Luka already wet with tears smiled at the thought of being special to Miharu but immediately chased the small rays of hope away before he made a fatal mistake. "You idiot, how could I ever feel anything less than love for you?" Then realizing what he just said Luka blushed a dark shade of red and stammered "A-as a f-friend of course." and looked down.

Miharu looked a bit hurt. He stood up and grabbed his knife. He slid the blade back in and put it under his pillow again. He walked back to his bed and sat down on the edge of it.

"Do you think I'm strange since I'm Japanese and my hair is blonde? Everyone called me a heretic when I was younger for thinking I was normal." Miharu asked suddenly as he let his bangs cover his eyes.

"It probably just means someone in your family was american or something-" Said Luka looking a little confused.

" That's not what I asked!" Miharu yelled looking up as tears spilled from his aqua eyes. "I asked if you thought it was weird!"

"Uhh no." Luka answered dumbstruck. Miharu never yelled at anyone.

Miharu roughly pulled on his shoes and slammed out of their apartment. Luka was afraid now that he knew Miharu's secret but he mostly didn't want their conversation to end this way. Without even bothering to put on his shoes, he chased after Miharu and caught his hand, pausing a few seconds to catch his breath, and reached down and with his long arms he picked Miharu up like a sack of potatoes and walked back into the apartment.

Miharu growled and slapped Luka across the face. He jumped down glaring and began to punch Luka in the stomach. His punches slowly began to get weaker and weaker. Suddenly he leaned against Luka and began to sob uncontrollably. Luka's anger subsided and he realized what he just did. He was glad he did, slowly Luka reach out both his hands and cupped Miharu's face and before he could stop himself he leaned down and kissed him right on the lips."

Miharu gasped and yelled out in surprise. He ran out of the apartment and down the road. When he was finally away from Luka he sighed. He went into a small pharmacy and went into the hair dye isle. He picked up a black color and paid for it. He didn't want to go back to his apartment so he took out his cell phone and dialled his sister's number.

"Hello?" Was the sleepy reply.

" Sis." Was his sad shaky reply before he broke down crying into the receiver.

" Miharu, are you alright? Where are you? I'll come pick you up." His sister said sliding out of bed.

"Just unlock the door. I'll be there in a few minutes." Miharu sobbed.

" Okay." His sister sighed, reluctantly hanging up.

Miharu walked the few blocks to his sister's house. He ran inside and hugged his sister who was waiting at the door for him. She grabbed his wrists and looked at him sternly. She sighed and looked in the bag he held.

"Want help?" She asked smiling sadly.

" Yes please." Miharu sobbed.

Luka watched Miharu run out the door but this time he didn't stop him. "IDIOT!"He yelled hitting himself. He had kissed Miharu telling him his true feelings, and just as he suspected Miharu ran! "He's probably disgusted with me" Luka thought. Luka took his own shower hoping Miharu would be back by the time it was finished but when he wasn't, Luka decided to try calling him. He pulled out his phone and called but wasn't answered so he tried calling five more times but when Miharu still didn't answer he sent a text message. Still wet Luka laid on Miharu's bed clutching at his Cell until he cried himself to sleep feeling nothing but regret.

Miharu unlocked the apartment door and slipped inside. He went into Luka's room only to see he wasn't there. He walked to his room and stifled a laugh when he saw Luka sleeping in his bed clutching his phone. He slipped the phone out of his hand and set it on the bedside table and shook Luka's shoulder. Luka groaned.

"Hey! Scoot over will you! This is my bed." Half asleep Luka smiled groggily thinking that he was dreaming, reached up and pulled Miharu into bed with him.

"Luka! Knock it off!" Miharu yelled.

Still in a daze Luka said "NO!" playfully And Holding Miharu tightly he kissed him, but this time with tongue.

"You stupid idiot!" Miharu yelled punching Luka in the face and knocking him off the bed. Luka, fully awake by now stared wide eyed at Miharu.

"You came back!" He exclaimed in a confused way, Clearly unaware of what just happened.

"I thought you already noticed! You did just try to rape me!" Miharu yelled angrily.

"Why would you do that? I thought we were friends." Miharu said as he began to cry with his lower lip jutted out.

Luka clutched his already bleeding nose and with a funny voice argued "I thought you were a dream, Miharu! I had no idea, I would never do that if I knew, well actually, but you know! And we are frien-" Luka stopped himself from finishing that sentence realizing that he sort of already confessed, they could never go back to being 'just friends'. "Ok" He said "Here's the truth, I love you, Miharu. Sooo much I-I can't even explain it but I know this sounds stupid of me to say to another guy and I know you probably think I'm disgusting but..." Luka took a deep breath and looked Miharu straight in the eye and with a clear and bold voice he asked "Will you go out with me?"

"L-Luka…" Miharu said softly. "Y-yes." He blushed madly as the sun began to rise, gleaming on Miharu's now black hair.

Luka smiled a look of pure happiness then suddenly gasped, "Miharu, your hair is black!"

" Yeah. Do you like it?" Miharu smiled.

Luka's face softened as he said "Blond hair or black hair no matter what color you hair is or how many times you dye it to me you'll always be my cute Miharu!" Then he reached out and gave Miharu a small peck on the lips.

" T-Thank you." Miharu blushed.

Suddenly Miharu's alarm clock began to ring. They sighed and MIharu went into the kitchen. He wanted to make breakfast for himself and Luka before school. He cooked up some eggs and they scoffed them down quickly. He packed his bag and ran out the door. Luka wanted really badly to touch miharu but he could wait… were in different classes so they separated at the doors of M university, which was not to Luka's liking now that he had finally confessed to Miharu, and that he accepted! Luka, tired from lack of sleep, slept through most of his classes dreaming of lunch, Miharu, and things that he would do to Miharu.

Miharu on the other hand paid close attention and didn't fall asleep. He watched the clock carefully. Finally when the bell rang he picked up his things and ran out. He was almost home when he was dragged into an alleyway by some drunk men.

" Hey, cutie. We're just going to use your body to have fun." A man said getting down in Miharu's face.

The man suddenly pinned him against a wall and ripped his shirt off his lanky body. He cried out as the began to rid him of his pants and underwear. Miharu was scared. He wanted Luka to protect him. As he tried to scream his voice failed. He struggled to yell to make a noise.

Suddenly. "Luka!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Then a dark figure covered him with his coat and fought off the men. It was Luka!

"Don't you fucking touch him!" Luka screamed hysterically as he punched one of the men in the other man punched luka right in the face making him stagger a little backwards but he quickly recoiled and caught his balance and retaliated with a left hook. Luka could take a hit considering he lives with Miharu! With both of the men down, Luka picked up Miharu and ran away before the two men could get up.

Luka unlocked the door to their apartment, walked in, re locked it and still carrying Miharu, walked into his bedroom and dropped him on the bed.

"Did they actually rape you?" He asked coldly.

"Well seeming they did undress me and began to touch me, yeah that's rape. Miharu replied with a shaky sigh.

"Could you leave for a little bit? I need some time alone." Miharu said allowing the jacket to drop down to his waist as he sat up.

"Did they penetrate you?." Luka replied flatly.

"Well I don't really know. I was really busy trying to get my voice to work." Miharu replied.

"Last time I checked your voice was working fine as you were screaming my name." Luka said smirking.

"Before then I couldn't make a sound. I-It was so scary!" Miharu cried as he sat up and clung to the front of Luka's shirt. Luka's smirk changed into a frown at the pathetic (yet sexy) looking Miharu.

"Where did they touch you?" He asked.

"W-well…" Miharu blushed a deep shade of red and looked away.

"Where did they touch you?" Luka asked again, this time more sternly.

" M-my chest a-and well d-down there." Miharu blushed an impossible shade of scarlet.

Luka smiled and said "Good boy" like one would say to a dog. All of a sudden Luka smirked and put his hand to Miharu's chest. Then he leaned down in a comfortable position and kissed Miharu's chest. he moved his mouth over to Miharu's left nipple and started sucking on it then with his right hand he started playing with Miharu's right nipple. Miharu moaned and smiled in pleasure. It wasn't scary when it was with Luka. He pushed Luka down and started to help him out of his clothes.

" It's not fair if you're the only one still dressed." Miharu smirked sexily. Luka blinked in amazement at this new side of Miharu and could only nod dumbly as he fumbled with the buttons on his ripped the shirt open and buttons went flying everywhere.

"Hey that was a new shirt!" Luka complained, but immediately started Kissed Miharu. This time Miharu was kissing him back, it was like a dream! Luka then stopped to take a breath and pushed Miharu away. "They touched you down there too, right?" Luka asked smiling with lust and jealousy practically written in his eyes.

"Yeah, they did. That's why I need you in me." Miharu mewled.

Miharu was hard, rock hard. He need this more than Luka had thought. Miharu turned around to give Luka access to his ass.

" Don't bother with fingering me or lube. I need you now." Miharu moaned and mewled at the thought of his precious Luka being inside him.

Luka hesitated a little "Won't it hurt?" He asked "I don't ever want to hurt you!"

" I need this. I can't wait. Please, Luka, I'm begging you!" Miharu demanded.

Luka finally gave in to his lust and grabbed Miharu's hips. He lined himself up with Miharu's backside and as gently as he could slid his erect member into Miharu. He felt Miharu tense up as he let out a cry, but it felt so good inside of Miharu that Luka lost all self control and started rocking back and forth, slow at first then gradually his thrusts got faster and faster as Miharu screamed Tears rushing down his face and clouding his eyes until he couldn't see. Soon the pain Miharu felt melted into a dull ache, and then pleasure? All of a sudden before he realized it Miharu let a moan of pleasure.

"Let, out. your. voice, Miharu." Luka said softly through thrusts.

"Ahhh" Miharu melted down as Luka released inside of him and slipped out.

"That wasn't very nice cumming inside of me!" Miharu pouted through breaths.

"Sorry." Luka smiled. Then holding onto Miharu, they kissed for what seem like a lifetime and when they finally stopped Luka said "We should probably take a shower."

"Just shut up and hold me!" Miharu answered. Wet, sweaty and naked they fell asleep holding each other.


	2. The Secret of the Knife

Miharu awoke in Luka's arms. He felt refreshed and ready to tackle anything. Luka as the heavy sleeper he was stayed perfectly happy in his dream world filled with his harem of a thousand Miharu's. Miharu looked at the sleeping male. He couldn't help but bring out his black marker and draw a mustache and a sign that said: 'Property of Miharu' on his face. Then he stepped back and capped the marker. He walked out of the room and into the bathroom after grabbing his knife. He planned to go cut himself. When shifting of covers was heard. He turned around to come face first into a man's chest.

"What do you think you're doing" Luka asked trying to sound intimidating but failing due to his grogginess from just waking up.

"I was going to go… to the bathroom! Yeah, the bathroom!" Miharu said running his hands through his now black hair.

Luka Looked down at Miharu till their eyes made contact and gave him a no nonsense look.

" What!?" Miharu snapped clutching his knife.

Luka gave Miharu a sad defeated look, then his eyes brightened and his lips curled into a mischievous smile.

"If you're feeling sad then I guess it's my job to make you feel better isn't it." Luka purred. Then without warning he picked Miharu up, plopped him on the bed and climbed on top of him. "I love you!" He sang. Then Luka leaned down and kissed Miharu.

" Luka, Get off! Now!" Miharu demanded as he slapped Luka. "I need to take a piss." He glared.

Luka Slid down Miharu's body until he was facing his lower half. He unbuttoned Miharu's pants and put his member right in his mouth. "Go ahead" He smirked.

"Idiot!" Miharu roared punching the guy off him and running into the bathroom and locking the door. He sighed and smashed his head off the wall again. He placed his hands on his pockets looking for the knife. WHen he found it, he slid his sleeve up and looked at the scars. He slid the knife into his skin harshly. He couldn't help but cry at remembering his past. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"It's locked." Miharu choked.

"Miharu today's a weekend right? Lets go see a movie or something as our first date!" Luka asked sounding as cheerful as he could.

"I can't! Not now! I-I can't handle it at the moment." Miharu started to sob as blood dripped from his wrist onto the floor.

"Miharu," Luka sighed. "Open the door."

Miharu obeyed and unlocked the door with a click. He stepped back. "You better not stop me from what I'm doing." He sobbed.

Luka stepped forward and without saying a word he wrapped his long arms around Miharu.

Miharu pushed Luka back and stepped away himself. He picked up his dropped knife and started to cut again. Luka's expression changed to horror as Miharu's blood was spilt. He had to do something. Luka grabbed the knife away from Miharu and lightly set it on the counter. He grabbed the sobbing boy into his embrace one again and hushed him. Miharu's knees gave out from underneath him and they fell to the floor. Miharu grabbed onto Luka's white shirt. Blood stained the pure white fabric but the man didn't care. Feeling his shoulder wetten with Miharu's tears Luka couldn't help but feel sad and happy, Miharu had accepted his comfort! Luka held Miharu tighter and ran his fingers through Miharu's short black hair. Luka stifled a giggle thinking that Miharu had dyed his hair the same color as his, now the only thing different about them was their totally opposite body sizes and Miharu's aqua eyes, Luka had brown eyes. After Miharu's sobs had changed to small shudders Luka finally spoke

"How about we check which movies are playing, oh but before we do anything lets get you cleaned up" Then seeing the state he was in Luka laughed softly and said "Lets both get cleaned up!"

Miharu gave a slight nod when his stomach growled. Luka laughed and helped Miharu up. Miharu sighed and walked into his room on his own. He yawned and reached for a box with gauze in it. He wrapped it on his injured wrist and pulled his sleeve down. The he wet a cloth with alcohol and wiped his knife's blade. He pulled the blade in and rubbed it against his cheek affectionately. Luka scowled. 'I lost to a knife.' he thought to himself.

"Luka. I-It's probably weird to say this after what just happened but… I really and truly love you!" Miharu blushed looking at the floor. Luka looked down at Miharu, then spoke to him in a cocky way. "I know." He smirked.

"You ass." Miharu frowned and walked away.

"Waaaait" Luka wailed in a childish voice.

Miharu slipped on his shoes and grabbed a blue backpack. He grabbed his keys and walked out the front door, leaving Luka astonished in the apartment, depressing over the death of his first date with Miharu.

While Miharu was out, he stopped by the local library to check out some manga. He was undoubtedly an Otaku. He then bought himself some lunch at a local cafe. Most of the girls who worked there knew him by name. They were like the family he had never had. His favorite waitress, Ayumi, walked over to him.

"Hey, what's wrong with you today?" She asked softly touching his shoulder.

"Nothing really, Onee-Chan." Miharu smiled a fake smile.

"Did you just get over a cutting spree?" Ayumi asked.

"Yeah. Oh! I got a boyfriend!" Miharu said excitedly.

"Really? Who?" Ayumi exclaimed with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Luka from my school! Last night we had a little fun." Miharu smirked.

"Ecchi, Miharu!" Ayumi laughed.

"Onee-Chan, are you sure you don't mind me being… you know...Gay?" Miharu asked as a couple of thugs walked into the cafe and sat down at a table.

"Waitress, you should ditch the wimp and serving be the master!" An ugly man with black teeth smirked picking Ayumi up by the throat.

Something inside Miharu snapped. He let out a holler and punched the man in the face. Ayumi fell to the ground. She cowered behind a violent and snapped Miharu. He found a broom in the corner and he began to use it like a staff. When he got the 'boss' down and ditched the wood for his fists. He pounded them into the brawny man. Blood splattered all over the floor. When he stopped the man lay in a bloodied heap.

"Here's two rules of survival that even idiots like you could understand. One don't touch any of the girls in this cafe and two don't piss me off!" Miharu growled in a scary way before walking out to go home.

When Miharu got home he unlocked the door and stepped inside. He dropped his bag and flopped onto the floor. Suddenly Luka came out of the room and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're safe. I heard thugs were wandering around the town." Luka smiled.

Miharu looked up. Luka looked at the blood spattered on Miharu's face. He wiped it off and hugged the boy. He kissed him on the opposite cheek when Miharu began to cry.

"I hurt those thugs! I-I didn't want to but something made me so mad I couldn't stop! What's going to happen to me? I'm scared, Luka!" Miharu sobbed.

"Shh." Luka whispered as he returned Miharu's embrace. "Lets get you washed up and when you come out I'll have a surprise waiting for you!" He said grinning from ear to ear.

Miharu didn't budge. In fact he clung tighter to Luka. He was too afraid to let go. He didn't want to hurt anyone ever again.

"Well if you really want to I guess we'll take a bath together!" Luka teased.

"Ecchi." Miharu scowled and then started to cry noticing he got mad again. "Ahh! Luka I'm scared! What's wrong with me? I can't- I don't want- I-I…" Miharu cried hysterically.

Luka gently patted his sobbing companion and picked him up. "You're really light you know that? I just love holding you!" He said grinning earning a slap, but Luka ignored it and walked to the bathroom and placed Miharu on the edge of the tub "Nothing's wrong with you Miharu except for the fact that you're too perfect. Every day I fall more and more in love with you" Luka said softly as he turned on the water.

"I'm going insane or I'm being possessed! I'm a dangerous guy!" Miharu cried out almost screaming.

He couldn't stop crying until a stinging feeling was placed upon his cheek. He looked at Luka in shock. Luka slapped him! It was impossible but it happened. "I suppose I deserved that." Miharu smiled sadly. "I really should just die."

"You earned that slap for insulting my Miharu!" Luka yelled not caring how stupid he sounded. "I love you." He began. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you,"

"Shut up!" Miharu shouted as he gently hit Luka, his face beet red. "I won't stop until you get it." Luka said smirking and continued his I love you's as he shut off the water.

"Please stop. I don't deserve to be loved." Miharu bit his lip.

"Then instead of focusing on my love for you, focus on your love for me" Luka said softly with affection in his voice. Luka leaned down and kissed Miharu trying to put all his love in that one kiss.

"Do you really love me? Are you sure I can live in this world with you? Without having to give something up? I mean, you're interested in my past aren't you?" Miharu asked teary eyed.

"Of course I'm interested in your past, but I want to hear it from you, and only you, when you think you're ready to share it with me." Luka said as he started to strip. "And yes I really do love you, That's the stupidest question I've ever heard! And if you left me or couldn't live with me in this world I don't even think I could go on living" As he said this Luka's face was dead serious, for once.

"W-well. I guess I could tell you a bit about it…" Miharu trailed off as the began to take his clothes off. Luka smiled and stayed silent. He stepped into the large bathtub and sighed at the warmth of the water.

"Come in the water's great!" He cheered as he pulled Miharu, who still had on his underpants into the tub on top of him.

"Luka!" Miharu shrieked.

Luka laughed and said "Sorry, let me help!" As he pulled Miharu's wet underpants off of his slender waist.

"That wasn't much better." Miharu muttered.

"So you were going to tell me about your past?" Luka asked planting a small kiss on Miharu's lips. "You don't have to." He added.

"Y-yeah...Where do I start…?" Miharu sighed.

"I don't know, conception?" Luka joked.

"W-well...I-I could tell you why I cut myself and act all depressed and all…" Miharu trailed off.

"Anything will do, But remember that I love you and want to know everything about you, the good and the bad." Luka whispered into Miharu's ear nibbling it a little.

"W-well, when I was four I won a singing contest in my kindergarten class." Miharu said softly.

Luka's eyes widened in astonishment. "Really, you sing! you never sing in front of me!" He pouted. "Sing for me!" He asked like a greedy child.

" I can't sing. Not anymore." Miharu replied.

"Pleeeeeeeease" Luka begged as he started playing with Miharu's nipples.

"I physically can't sing. I'm sorry." Miharu said softly.

"That's ok." Luka said trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. "Can you tell me more?" He purred as he kissed Miharu's neck and his hands started slipping down Miharu's body to his member.

"W-well around the time I won that contest my father started to beat me. I always getting hurt. There was a time that I thought the he hurt me because he loved me. When my mother died my sister had already moved out and I was stuck with my father." Miharu looked sad. Luka stopped playing with Miharu realizing that now was not the time for that.

"I finally ran away and well…I was a 'gorgeous' boy when I was little and I was raped multiple times by different men. I'm used to the feeling of that going inside me and being touched sexually." Miharu said softly.

"But I'm different right?" Luka asked feeling a little weak. "It's not disgusting when I do it right?" Miharu

"Y-yeah. I'm still a little scared that I'll get hurt." Miharu looked away.

Luka's expression softened. "I will never hurt you, badly…" He laughed at his own joke.

Miharu's eye grew wide and he jumped out of the tub and cover himself in a towel.

"What's wrong Miharu!?" Luka asked surprised. "I only said that because I-I well you know. When I penetrate you-" His voice trailed off as his face turned red.

Miharu screamed and fell to the floor. His hands covered his ears and his breathing was fast.

"Miharu!" Luka immediately got out of the tub and kneeled next to Miharu reaching his hand out to him.

Miharu slapped the hand away. "Stop father! Don't hurt me anymore! I can't take it! Don't you love me?" Miharu screamed in a childish voice.

Luka's expression was one of horror, he had never seen Miharu like this, but what's even worse was that he had compared Luka to his abusive father! Luka couldn't take being rejected by Miharu, but all he could do was scream! "Miharu! Snap out of it! Please! It's me, Luka!" Without realizing it tears had sprung out of his chestnut brown eyes and were dripping down his cheeks as he knelt there helplessly.

Miharu curled up into a ball and screamed at the top of his lungs. He stopped screaming and began to calm down. He evened out his breathing and saw a petrified Luka Sobbing his heart out in front of him.

"Luka! What's wrong!?" Miharu asked.

Luka's eyes widen as he saw Miharu acting normal again. He was so happy that he burst out in tears all over again and crumbled at Miharu's feet.

"Luka. It's okay. Don't worry about a thing. Will you please tell me why you're crying?" Miharu asked wiping Luka's tears.

Instead of answering Miharu's questions Luka lunged forward and hugged Miharu as tight as he could.

"Luka! I can't breathe!" Miharu choked as his lips began to quiver with an unwanted feeling.

Luka loosened his grip and kissed Miharu. He kissed Miharu everywhere. He kissed him so much he could barely breathe! Suddenly Miharu passed out in his jumped with surprise at first but then smiled at the sleeping form of his lover. Luka picked Miharu up and carried him to bed, his surprise could wait till tomorrow considering it was sunday.

Miharu woke up and put on some clothes. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. He looked in the mirror and saw how pale he looked. He walked out the door to find it dark, the blinds were down? When he made his way to the dining room to his surprise, he found Luka sitting at the table, which had a fancy cloth draped over it and a fancy dinner on the table and to top it all off the room was lit by the dim light of twin candles!

"What is all of this!?" He asked astonished.

"Our first date." Luka purred with an all too excited look on his face.

"Wow...Luka." Miharu looked on as he sat down at the table.

"Thanks." Luka smiled.

Miharu looked down him at his injured wrists and sighed. Luka looked at him sadly.

"What's wrong, Miharu?" Luka asked concerned.

"My wrists hurt." Miharu said very softly, hoping Luka wouldn't notice but he did.

"Well it's your own fault!" He said sliding a cup of water and some pain pills that he already had waiting toward Miharu.

"I'm sorry!" Miharu began to cry.

Luka smiled and motioned toward the pain pills. "Lets just forget everything bad right now and enjoy our first date!"

Miharu nodded and took the pills. He swallowed them and set the cup down. He looked skittish. Luka looked at him and got up from his seat. He kneeled before Miharu and nuzzled into his face, then looked down at him with lust filled eyes.

"I realize I'm sinning but I don't care." Luka looked at Miharu. "Miharu I want you."

Miharu understood and kissed the larger man passionately. He wanted the man as well. Luka deepened the kiss and let his hands wander under Miharu's shirt. Miharu moaned in pleasure and Pulled himself into the man. Luka began to unbutton Miharu's shirt. He slid his hands up and down the other boy's upper body.

"What a lewd body." Luka smirked earning a smack. Someday there would be a permanent handprint on his face!

"That's rude." Miharu growled.

"You're cute." Luka smiled ripping off Miharu's pants and laying him on the table.

Luka took Miharu's cock into his mouth and began to suck hard. Miharu writhed and moaned as intense waves of pleasure hit him. Suddenly he came right into Luka's mouth. Luka licked him clean and unzipped his pants and took them off. He ripped his shirt off and put his 's hard member against Miharu's entrance. Miharu cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Luka immediately started rocking back and forth. He pumped Miharu's shaft in time with his thrusts. Suddenly they both came. As their senses came back, Luka smiled as Miharu scowled.

"What wrong?" He asked.

"You hurt me." Miharu huffed.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I couldn't wait." Luka explained apologetically.

Miharu got up after Luka pulled his soft cock out and went into his room. He didn't bother to get dressed and just went to his bed to take a nap.

Miharu awoke and read the clock. It was about twelve o'clock. He went to sit up and he cried out in pain. 'Damn you, Luka' he growled internally. He laid back down as Luka rushed.

"Miharu! Are you okay?" Luka asked frantically.

"Speak of the devil. It's your fault I'm in so much pain." Miharu growled pulling the covers over his head.

"..." Luka was speechless.

"What are you even doing up this late?" Miharu asked to end this awkward silence.

"Umm... I.. I woke up from a bad dream that a giant cheeseburger was eating me and now I'm hungry!" Luka said trying to look dead serious.

"A giant cheeseburger?" Miharu asked skeptically.

"Yep." Luka said, this time looking at the floor and shifting his feet a little. Miharu flamed at Luka's pathetic lying.

"Tell me the truth or no more sex!" He threatened. Luka's eyes widened with horror.

"You wouldn't." He squeaked.

"Watch me!" Miharu said. Luka broke after a few hours.

"I was worried about you." He said. Miharu's eyes widened.

"You were?"

"Yeah" Luka said happily. "Now give me my reward!" And with that Luka pounced right on top of Miharu!


	3. Here Come Laharl-Sama

Miharu awoke when a loud crash resounded. He sat up and ran out into the hallway.

"Luka!" He yelled searching for his lover.

"Yo." Luka says looking up at Miharu under a pile of trash and the trash can with a puppy yipping next to him.

"Get that thing away from me!" Miharu screamed as he climbed on top of a chair.

"Haha! It's just a puppy Miharu!" Luka laughed.

"I'm afraid of dogs!" Miharu choked glaring at the dog. The pupping cocked his head in an innocent way, then scampered over to Miharu and licked his leg yipping some more. Miharu screamed and pulled his legs up.

"I think he likes you!" Luka said laughing some more before calling the puppy back to him. The puppy ran back to Luka jumping into his lap and happily licked his face.

"Get rid of it right now!" Miharu yelled.

"Now now Miharu, I found this poor little guy on the street, he doesn't have anywhere else to go. Don't you think he could stay here just until I can find a home for him-" Luka begged.

"It's either him or me!" Miharu interrupted Luka. "Choose right now!"

"I choose you, Pikachu!" Luka yelled.

"This is a serious matter! Choose! The canine or me!" Miharu yelled.

"I choose both!" Luka said stubbornly. Believe it or not he's a huge animal lover with a soft spot for puppies! Luka got up and walked into his room and placed the puppy on his bed. "Sit!" He commanded. The puppy sat. Luka grinned brightly at Miharu. "Taught him that myself!" He said proudly. "From now on "Laharl-sama will stay in my room." Luka said then added. "I promise the second he steps out of my room we get rid of him! Pleeeease?" Luka begged.

"Fine. I see how it is. I get it." Miharu said softly walking into his room. He shut the door and lay his bed. He suddenly felt a wave of anger rush over him and he stood up. He got into a karate stance and punched the wall. He felt his fingers crack. He then kicked the wall and punched it again. Then Luka ran into his room wondering what all the noise was. Then Luka finally caught on to what was happening and calmed down.

"Miharu? Are you really that angry?" Luka asked sadly.

"What the hell do you think!" Miharu began to sob from anger.

Luka held Miharu and said in a whispered in a hushed voice. "I named him something you would like though."

"And why in the world would I like Laharl-sama?" Miharu asked as he turned in Luka's arms and held him back, sobbing into his chest.

"Because in the anime Disgaea The Demon King (to be) was named Laharl! You treated Laharl-sama like a demon so I named him after one!" Luka said enthusiastically. You could tell by the tone of his voice that he thought of himself as very clever.

"Hmph." Miharu huffed

Luka laughed again as another "clever" comment popped into his head. "And I guess If the puppy's Laharl-sama I'm Flonne and your Etna!"

"Just go away. I'm not in the mood right now." Miharu sighed pushing Luka away and sitting on his bed.

Luka looked at Miharu quizzically. Then grinned. Luka walked right up to Miharu and gave him a kiss and before he had any time to react Luka left, closing the door behind him.

"That was odd." Miharu sighed to himself. He pulled his knife out from under his pillow and started to cut. As he did a swipe at his wrist his blood ran cold.

"Luka!" He screamed. "I need help! I think I cut my wrist too deep!" Miharu sobbed.

Luka immediately opened the door as if he had been standing there the whole time, he might have. He quickly rushed Miharu into the bathroom, where the medical was supplied and set to work stopping the bleeding, he was always good at stuff like this

"L-Luka am I going to die? I'm scared! I-I don't want to leave you!" MIharu sobbed uncontrollably. Before Luka could say anything Laharl-sama whimpered at Miharu's feet.

"Laharl-sama stay back!" Luka said urgently, but Laharl-sama jumped into Miharu's lap and licked his bleeding arm. Then immediately jumped down as if he knew he was unwanted.

"L-Luka! Am I going to die? Answer me!" Miharu sobbed harder.

Luka smiled encouragingly at Miharu as he continued working. "Not anymore!" Luka said in his best demonic voice. "Since Laharl-sama is a Demon King once you're licked you can never die but you will be forced to become his servant for all of eternity!"

"Just be serious! I'm going to die! I-I want you to know, Luka, I love you more than anything in this world and I'm sorry I was stupid." Miharu sobbed.

"Idiot you think I'd let you die?" Luka said seriously now "You still have to return that video I lent you a while ago!" Or not.

"It's in my room in the top desk drawer. It's all over. I'm sorry." Miharu wailed.

"What a dramatic." Luka sighed. "You're not going to die, Miharu. I swear on my future career as a Doctor!" And yes you did hear that right, this Idiot is studying to be a doctor!

"Admit it. I'm as good as dead." MIharu sniffled as Luka started to wrap bandages around Miharu's arm.

"Wait a minute…" Luka said.

"What? WHat's wrong?" Miharu asked frantically.

"Actually," Luka said gravely, as he secured the bandages. "I'm afraid you're going to live."

"And that's a bad thing!?" Miharu roared offended.

Luka giggled, as a tear rushed down his face. "No. It's a very, very good thing." he said hugging Miharu tightly, then adding "I was scared too."

"I'm so sorry Luka. I am so, so sorry!" Miharu cried.

"Miharu, would you ever take your own life?" Luka asked.

"Not if I had you around. If I don't have you around I would die." Miharu looked down sadly at the floor.

"Then I guess I should never leave you." Luka said with a loving look in his eyes. Just then Laharl-sama, who had been waiting patiently at the door barked as if agreeing with Luka.

"Get the hell away from me you stupid mutt!" Miharu yelled climbing up on the toilet seat.

Luka looked sternly at Miharu. "You must respect your master, slave! He did save your life with his demonic lick." Luka jested.

"That thing didn't save my life. You did." Miharu said kissing Luka on the side of the lips.

Laharl-sama barked jealousy. "I think Laharl-sama wants a kiss too!" Luka said, laughing so much he could hardly breathe.

"If he wants a kiss you do it!" Miharu yelled running out of the room and into his own to cut more. Luka made a face at Laharl-sama as if saying "Can't live with him can't live without him" Then he leaned over and kissed the puppy right on top of his brown head and ran after Miharu. By then, Miharu was already in his room and cutting his other wrist with his knife. Luka barged into the room and took the knife from Miharu's hand.

"Can't you find a new hobby? Maybe stamp collecting?" He said a little angrily.

"Give me my knife back!" Miharu yelled making a grab for it.

Luka quickly raised his hand with the knife above his head so Miharu couldn't get it.

"Do you want to call in sick today or go to school like a good boy?" Luka asked casually.

"What do you mean? Call in sick? Why?" Miharu asked.

Luka sighed. "Ok then. Well I'll be off, and I'll take this little souvenir with me to remind me of you." Luka said smirking as he waved the knife in his hand.

"Don't you dare!" Miharu lunged for the knife, kicking Luka between the legs in the process. Luka doubled over in pain but kept the knife tightly in his hands.

"Oww!" he whimpered.

"Luka! Are you alright?" Miharu asked not realizing what he had done.

"No, I'm not!" Luka managed to squeak. The when he finally found his breath he said sarcastically. "It seems an invisible force just kicked me in the groin!"

"I'm so sorry!" Miharu started to cry again.

"What's wrong now?" Luka managed.

"I just hurt you, my lover and savior. I should just die in a corner and rot!" Miharu sobbed.

"I guess school will have to wait." Luka sighed, now fully recovered. "You hurt me so It's your responsibility to make me feel better." Luka said grinning wickedly as he stood up and unzipped his pants.

"Please...Don't…" Miharu looked scared as he backed up remembering what happened in his past. "Luka don't… Stay away from me!" Miharu screamed dropping to his knees and covering his ears. His breath picked and his eyes were wide.

"H-Hey...Miharu...What's wrong? What's going on?" Luka asked re-zipping his pants.

"Please...Don't...Father no! I-I'm your son! Please you can't!" Miharu cried as if not hearing Luka and having a private conversation of his own.

"Miharu…" Luka trailed off placing a hand on Miharu's shaking shoulder, then immediately removing it remembering what happened last time. Scared of rejection, Luka ran out of the room grabbed his backpack and left for school.

The lunch bell rang and Luka collected his stuff.

"Hey Luka!" Called Richard his bartender friend who just so happened to have the classroom next to him.

"Hey Richie." Said Luka gloomily. Richard looked at him skeptically.

"You ok man you look pale! Is it about Miharu being out sick today?" He asked.

"Umm.. yeah." Luka answered as they walked toward the lunch room.

"So.. learn new doctor stuff?" Richie asked trying to break the awkward atmosphere.

"Idiot." Luka said lightly pushing him. Actually Luka hadn't even listened to his professor! He was too worried about Miharu and ashamed for leaving him alone in that state.

"Luka!" Shouted a clingy freshman.

"Oh god not her!" Luka thought to himself. The cute freshman girl named Momoko was really clingy and annoying.

"I heard Miharu's out sick, is he alright!?" She asked a little panicky. Momoko had a cute little crush on Miharu, it was friggin' annoying!

"Yeah" Luka answered, quickening his pace only to have her quicken her pace too.

"If that's it you should go it's not your lunchtime." Luka said trying to sound casual but his voice sounding a little irritated instead.

"Are you in a bad mood?" She asked. "Cause if that's it I'll leave you alone until you work through your stress?"

"I'll show you stress!"

He thought, but smiled at her. "I'm sorry Momoko, I'm just a little hungry. I forgot to eat because I was so worried about Miharu, so if you'll excuse us." Momoko nodded hesitantly and Luka and Richard left for the lunch room once again. Luka spent the rest of his school day completely miserable.

Miharu screamed as he could feel it inside of him. The haunting memory of his father doing those horrible things to him. He wished Luka would save him. All he could remember was seeing Luka's back as he ran away.

'Am I really that scary? Do people need to run away in fear? Why?' Miharu thought to himself as he screamed again.

He felt the pain of his father beating and raping him. Through his panic attack, Miharu made his way into the kitchen. He grabbed a knife from the knife block and looked at the sharp blade. 'perfect for killing' Miharu thought as he smiled deviously. He put the knife to his wrist ready to cut when a bark resounded from Luka's room. The sound of claws scraping the linoleum could be heard as the Laharl-sama came closer. Miharu dropped the knife and fell to his knees. He couldn't stop crying. Laharl-sama came up to him and licked at his tears. He stayed there all day with times he was going cut himself and die but Laharl-sama stopped him by barking and awakening himself again to just cry more.

Finally Laharl-sama heard the door open and keys dropped into the basket. He ran out to greet his master.

"Laharl-sama! What are you doing out of my room!?" Luka whined. Suddenly he heard a sob from the kitchen and ran in with Laharl-sama at his heels, to see a disheveled Miharu.

"Miharu!" Luka yelled and reached out, flinching, when Miharu's head raised to him.

"L-Luka.." Miharu sobbed in a raspy voice.

"I'm so sorry." Luka said kneeling down and hugging Miharu, this time not hesitating.

"For what?" Miharu asked in that same raspy voice that could make someone cringe.

"I left you all alone." Luka said "At a time when you really needed me. I'm such an idiot!"

"No you're not. I'm okay. I was fine. I handled it on my own." Miharu coughed and sniffled.

Luka freed Miharu from his embrace but didn't completely let go of him then smiled at Laharl-sama "Thanks for watching him for me." He said. "I guess I can let you off easy this time, no treats for a week!" Laharl-sama whined. "Now back in." Luka said in a mock stern voice pointing toward his room. Laharl immediately scampered back into Luka's room and settled down on his bed.

"L-Luka...Am I scary?" Miharu asked suddenly.

Luka looked at him quizzically. "No. Why, do you think you're scary?" Luka asked.

"N-no. It's just. The way you ran off this morning and the way my dad always called me a monster before he beat me. It made me wonder." Miharu said softly zoning out a bit.

Luka cringed at the thought of being compared to Miharu's father again. "I ran because I thought you would call me your father again and reject me!" He yelled.

"I-I didn't call you my father! What are you talking about!?" Miharu yelled back, his voice cracking a bit.

"I'm talking about your first panic attack when you called me hit my hand away and yelled "No Father!" Luka shouted back.

"I never did that!" Miharu yelled defensively.

Not believing his ears Luka shouted back with anger clouding his senses. "You're such an Idiot!"

"Right back at you!" Miharu shouted childishly. Then the both stormed off to their respective rooms.


	4. I Love You

"Stupid Luka!" Miharu yelled as he punched the wall.

He didn't understand what Luka was saying. He never said those things about him besides, it wasn't his fault he had bad panic attacks, so bad that he couldn't remember anything that happens during them. If Luka was going to hold a grudge he could just go ahead and do so.

Miharu walked out of his room and grabbed his wallet. He put on his shoes and went down to the local hardware store to by another utility knife. He paid for it and walked back to the apartment. He opened and slammed the door shut. Luka popped his head out of his room and watched as Miharu took off his shoes and walked into the kitchen. He followed quietly and hid in the shadows.

Miharu cut open the package with a pair of scissors and put them back. As he was opening the plastic he got cut.

"Shit! Ow, ow, ow, ow!" He cried out sucking on his finger. He finally got it out of the plastic. He edged the blade in and snapped it open. He slit his wrist again and smiled at the pain relief it caused.

Luka looked on in horror as Miharu merely cut and smiled.

Luka glared at Miharu. "Fine, hurt yourself for all I care, but when you're really hurt don't come crying to me!" Luka screamed and ran out of the room and back to his bed, and lay there fuming, yet very worried even though he would never admit to it.

Meanwhile MIharu was still cutting and smiling. Cutting had never felt this good in his life. He wanted more. He knew Luka wouldn't like it but he didn't care. Suddenly a wave of pain flashed through his mind and he saw himself sitting on the floor yelling...about his dad? He watched in horror as Luka's pained face ran through his mind. MIharu knew exactly why he was mad and he knew what he had done.

In horror Miharu ran to Luka's bedroom door and stopped. He began to beat his fists on the slab of wood.

"Luka! I'm so sorry! I know why you're mad now! I'm sorry! Please open the door! I need you right now! I-I…!" Miharu cried panting.

Luka looked at his door hesitantly, then got up and flung the door open he looked at Miharu with anger in his eyes which immediately disappeared when he saw that Miharu was serious. He stood there dumbstruck not knowing what to do.

Miharu flung himself at Luka and began to cry into his chest. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He sobbed violently. Luka couldn't help but smile and wrap his arms around the sobbing Miharu.

"Miharu! Oh, Miharu I'm sorry too! I love you so much!" Luka yelled.

"Luka! I don't ever want to fight again! I can't stand not being with you. I mean, I don't have anyone but you." Miharu cried as his sobs turned to chokes.

"All you need is me!" Luka said. "I promise you I will graduate and go to medical school and we'll live in a big house when I'm a pediatrician! And maybe even adopt some kids!" Luka announced seriously.

"Yeah. When I finish school I'll become a famous writer and we'll live together always. I wouldn't be able to live without my lover and savior." Miharu said standing on his toes and kissing Luka on the side of his lips.

"It'll be great." Luka said grinning. "Just the three of us!" Laharl-sama barked in agreement.

"I guess that dog can stay if it'll make you happy. Just keep him out of my room and he can't be in the room when we're doing it." Luka chuckled and Laharl-sama ran up to Miharu giving him a big kiss on his face! Miharu pushed him away with one hand and ignored him. "Ah! I almost forgot! Luka I'm going out for a bit. A friend invited me to go out with her. I should be back around eight or so tonight. Are you okay with that?" Miharu asked looking at Luka's chestnut eyes.

Luka narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Which friend?"

"Momoko. She told me she was going to do something nice for me after lunch." Miharu smiled innocently forgetting about his dripping wrist.

Luka frowned at the mention of the clingy freshmen. "No. Now lets get you cleaned up." Luka said as he lead Miharu to the bathroom with Laharl-sama at their heels.

"What do you mean cleaned up?" Miharu asked softly looking at Luka.

"You're bleeding." Luka said, in his all business voice. "If we don't clean and dress it, it'll get infected."

"Don't use that voice with me. I'm your lover not a patient." Miharu pouted.

"If I treated you like my lover a

at times like this I don't think I could properly dress your wounds. I would be too worried." Luka said calmly, as he got out his first aid kit.

"Then treat me like family! I mean-!" Miharu cut himself off.

Luka smiled at Miharu then used his hand to gently lift up Miharu's small chin and tenderly kissed him. Luka stayed like that for a few seconds then let go of Miharu. "I don't think family does these kinds of things." Luka said chuckling softly and then got to work cleaning Miharu's wounds.

"I was just thinking of that time. I-I still can't remember that to this day. Just blood and then black then awakening in your arms." Miharu mumbled in such a volume that even Luka who was right in front of him could not understand what he said. Luka looked up at him.

"Do you know why I decided to become a doctor just like my father?" He asked.

Miharu shook his head and looked expectantly at Luka. Luka smiled at him again and said. "Because of the sad looking boy I found on the street, as a first year, who I ended up falling in love with." Luka said softly. "he's the one who inspired me to become a doctor, not my dad."

Miharu scowled. "And just who is this boy!?" Miharu yelled. "Damnit! Who does he think he is trying to steal my Luka's heart away from me!? If I ever meet him I'll kill him!" Miharu growled violently. Tears sprung into Luka's eyes as he doubled over and burst out laughing hysterically. "What is so funny!" Miharu was definitely angry. at

"Nothing!" Luka managed between his fits of laughter. "It's just that, you do know him!"

"Who is it!? I'll kill him when I see him! You're mine Luka! Not his, mine! What's his name? Where does he live? What school does he go to?" Miharu demanded. Luka calmed down now and finished Miharu's dressings.

"He's very cute!" Luka started. "He majors in english in our school and wants to become a writer! He also hates dogs! He's very quiet sometimes but once you get him going he'll never stop talking!" Luka went on with affection in his voice.

"So...He's just like me? Is he cuter than me? Why didn't you just tell me before that you were ready to get rid of me. If you love him so much why don't you go out with him?" Miharu replied sadly as he was about to cry.

"I am" Luka said smirking, as he leaned down towards Miharu and gave him a long affectionate kiss.

Miharu broke the kiss. "What's his name? Tell me that."

"Miharu Saito." Luka said seriously before a carefree smile. Then kissed Miharu again this time harder. Barely taking breaths, Luka's hand slipped down the small of Miharu's back.

"Wait. I have to meet Momoko. I need to leave… Are you okay with me going?" Miharu asked running his hands down Luka's chest.

"... No." Luka lied as he continued to kiss and grope Miharu.

"I'm sorry. I'll come back and then we'll do it. You can do whatever you like even if it's tying me up and hurting me. If that's what you want to do then I'll be okay with it." Miharu pushed away from Luka and walked towards the door. "I promise I'll see you later."

Miharu walked out and went to the train station. He paid the toll and got on. He waited for Takumon station just then he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Luka standing behind him.

"Hey." Luka said happily.

"W-w-what the hell! How did you follow me?" Miharu said in an almost scared tone.y

"I'm coming with you!" Luka said innocently, just then a girl with glasses and a baseball cap grabbed Miharu's arm and dragged him off the train as it started to move again.

"Hey Miharu...Who was that?" Momoko asked taking off her glasses.

"That was Luka. I'll-!"

"I'm taking you to get your ears pierced!" Momoko didn't want to hear anymore about Luka.

"O-okay?" Miharu didn't really understand until he was sitting in a chair and Momoko was asking him about earrings.

"I think these ones." It was a pair of blue studs. They went with Miharu's eyes beautifully. The man beside him nodded and loaded them into a piercing gun. He lined placed it on the dot he drew on Miharu's earlobes and pulled the trigger. Miharu cried out in pain and his eyes widened. Momoko paid the bill and they left.

"You look even cuter! So what is Luka to you?" Momoko asked as she clung to Miharu's arm.

"He's my boyfriend." Miharu said softly. "We are deeply in love." He smiled as Momoko's face twisted into one of pure hatred and anger.

"I think you should go home. Luka probably misses you." Momoko smiled a fake smile.

"Okay. See you at school Momo-Chan." Miharu called waving goodbye as he ran home.

When he walked through the door he was surprised to not see Luka anywhere in their home.

"Luka! Where are you? Luka!" Miharu called as he began to panic. "Luka if you're here please answer me!"

Luka Walked through the mall searching for Miharu. He couldn't believe that, that bitch had taken Miharu from him!

After an hour of searching Luka saw Momoko! Hopeful excitement welled up in Luka's chest as thoughts of excuses for Miharu to come home with him ran, through his head. Luka's happiness was immediately replace with a small panic when he saw that Momoko was alone. t

"Momoko where's Miharu?" Luka asked with his voice slightly raised as he ran to catch up with her.

"I told him to go home to you…Luka!" She growled. Luka looked at her a little surprised.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked staying in case she was lying and Miharu was close by in a store.

"You are dating my Miharu! Of course I'm mad you stupid idiot!" Momoko yelled.

"You know!" Luka said blushing.

"Yeah, I do. Miharu told me! I can't believe he'd date player scum like you! If I could crush you without hurting him I would. I would love to watch you writhe and scream in pain as I castrate you and then scoop out your guts with a butter knife and spoon.

'What a sick person! I should really keep Miharu away from this one!' "

"This is a war of love." Momoko glared walking away leaving Luka stunned 'Player scum?'. Then he smiled. She didn't love Miharu, she didn't know Miharu, but he did! Leaving that problem for another time, Luka rushed home where Miharu was waiting for him!

Luka opened the door and stood in the entrance of his apartment that he shared with Miharu panting, as Laharl-sama started barking his greeting.

"Luka! You're home! I-I missed you so much!" Miharu threw himself into Luka's arms for a big hug. "Momoko d-did something…ah. Never mind." Miharu said softly into Luka's ear and then began to lick it sensually. Luka smiled. "I missed you too." He said as he picked Miharu up princess style and walked to Miharu's room.

"Luka. Why do we always do it in my room? I haven't even been in your room. Not once, unless you were treating my wounds!" Miharu whined softly.

Luka stood stunned for a second. "Well Laharl-sama is napping on my bed right now so I just thought- do you want to do it in my room?" Luka asked.

Miharu blushed and covered his face with his bangs. He nodded. "I really do. It's just…I wanted to be surrounded in your scent when I c-cum." Miharu's face was bright red.

Luka blushed at Miharu's comment and opened the door to his room and quickly shooed Laharl-sama off of his bed and out of the room as he dropped Miharu onto the bed. Miharu's eyes wandered to the lump in Luka's pants.

"Luka, you're already hard!" Miharu said blushing.

"So are you," Luka smirked as their lips met into a deep kiss, and Luka's hand unbuttoned Miharu's pants and grabbed a hold of Miharu's erect cock.

Miharu groaned, then Luka whispered in his ear. "Today I'm going to treat you." He purred as he bit Miharu's ear.

"Aahh!" Miharu yelped, he was sensitive on his ears. Suddenly, Luka pulled back in surprise.

"Miharu your ears are pierced!"

"Momoko made me. I didn't realize until it was too late! I knew you were going to be mad! I'm so sorry! I'll take them out and let them heal over! Please forgive me!" Miharu cried suddenly. Luka recover from his shock and smiled.

"You look cute." He said as he continued groping Miharu's cock and kissing him. Miharu arched his back and grabbed onto the bed cloths. He yelped as the tears fell backwards towards his ears.

"L-Luka… Aren't you mad that I pierced them without your opinion or with you knowing?" Miharu had lust evident in his husky voice and gorgeous aqua eyes.

"Sure I am.." Luka started. "But what's done is done and I'm not really in the mood to fight right now." Luka said as he flipped Miharu over in impatience and started fingering him.

"Why don't you hurt me if you're mad. I can handle it…" Miharu trailed off.

"I could never hurt you, Miharu!" Luka said seriously as he slid his three fingers out of Miharu. "Are you ready?" Luka asked. "Cause I don't think I could wait any longer."

"Yeah. Please, Luka, make me cum." Miharu said with a hint of sadness in his voice that was surprising well hidden for Miharu since he was an open book for Luka. Luka smiled and slowly slid into Miharu and gently started rocking back and forth.

"Please do it harder Luka!" Miharu groaned. Luka thrusted harder, deeper and faster into Miharu as moans escaped Miharu's throat. Luka grabbed Miharu's cock again and started groping it as he thrusted harder and harder into Miharu.

"It feels so good inside of you, do you feel good too?" Luka whispered to Miharu.

"I-I'm going to c-cum!" MIharu didn't answer Luka's question. Luka sped up a bit then on the verge of cumming he slipped out of Miharu splattering His seed on Miharu's naked body making him even sexier than he already was.

Miharu smiled at luka as Luka wrapped his arms around him.

"Shouldn't we take a shower?" Miharu asked softly.

"Can we just stay like this for a while?" Luka whispered into Miharu's hair.

"I-I have no problem with that…" Miharu said blushing. And they both drifted into a peaceful sleep holding each other close. "I love you."


	5. Secrets Revealed New Life Begins

Luka woke up at first but couldn't go to sleep. He looked affectionately at his lover, Miharu, asleep in his arms, then at the puppy curled into Miharu's chest. He giggled then reluctantly got up to fix breakfast. Laharl-Sama raised his head and put it down again then crawling up to Miharu's face. He licked the sleeping boy which woke him up. Miharu looked at the puppy on his chest. He hollered loudly in surprise.

Luka came in with a worried look on his face. "Miharu?"

"G-g-get it off me! Luka help me quickly!" Miharu cried out with a look of pure horror and fear on his face. Luka chuckled and motioned to the puppy, Laharl-sama, who immediately jumped off the bed and scampered to Luka giving him a lick on his leg as a greeting. "Get dressed Miharu I'm making some rice and Miso soup right now!" Luka said cheerfully.

"L-Luka...Are you mad at me for something?" Miharu asked softly rolling over onto his stomach and looked at him with another look of fear.

"Don't be so paranoid first thing in the morning." Luka said sighing. "How could I be mad at you after what happened last night." He added his voice a little sexier.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Miharu replied quietly as got up and walked behind Luka and placed his head on the other's back. "I just don't know right now."

"Well I do!" Luka said happily as he spun around and gave Miharu a quick kiss. "Now get dressed, you can't skip more school when you're planning on becoming a writer!" Luka said as he walked toward the kitchen. "Keep me company while I cook Laharl-sama!" Luka yelled back at the puppy. "I'll even give you a little taste!" He added in a whispered voice. Laharl-sama happily followed him.

"Okay." Miharu said walking to his own room and shutting the wood door a little harder than usual. He got dressed in a pair of ripped jeans, a black tanktop and his thick banded bracelets. He had more on than usual due to the bandages covering his wounds. He came out of his room and sat down at the bar heavily. He stared at the granite countertop. His eyes were glassy and he was severely pale.

"Miharu are you ok?" Luka asked concerned as he set the food on their table and started eating.

"I'm fine, I guess…" Miharu was obviously lying as he began to eat his food.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me what's wrong?" Luka asked again with his mouth stuffed full of rice.

"W-well...I had a nightmare last night." Miharu replied with a shaky sigh.

"Wanna tell me about it?" Luka asked softly with just a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"I was younger and covered in I don't know whose blood. I was dirty and obviously homeless. I saw this young man. He was kind. He told me: 'Shh. You're safe now' and that's when I started to cry and fell unconscious. Next thing I knew I was waking up in your arms. That's when I heard a gunshot and you fell on top of me, dead. I screamed when I realized what I had done. That's when the mutt woke me up." Miharu explained nearly breaking down into tears multiple times.

"Laharl-sama isn't just a mutt you know! He's a purebred mutt!" Luka joked.

"I'm not in the mood for a joke!" Miharu yelled as a single streaked his face.

"I'm sorry!" Luka said immediately as he leaned forward and wiped the tear from Miharu's cheek. Then he smiled. "So you do remember." He said happily.

"What do you mean I remember?" Miharu asked as his blood ran cold. "Don't tell me… I shot you?"

"No way!" Luka said. "That was just your worries manifesting themselves into your dreams. I mean the first part, that nice young man was me!" He said grinning from ear to ear.

"I don't get it… I don't remember having that happen at all. What's wrong with me?" Miharu asked grabbing his head.

"Absolutely nothing." Luka said softly as he gently placed his hand on top of Miharu's "At that time you were having problems with your memory due to some sort of trauma that you may never remember."

"Wait but that means that I may have forgotten something important about you! I-I need to remember what happened. D-do you think there's some history record on me somewhere? I need to know what I've forgo-!" Miharu trailed off like every time he had a panic attack.

"You will remember when you're ready, Miharu." Luka said sternly in his all business speech again. "If you find out before your memory you may have an even bigger panic attack that could send you into a coma or even erase all of your memory."

Miharu's eyes widen as he jumped out of the chair and ran into his room mumbling nonsense about his father. Suddenly a muffled scream was heard. Cries. More screams. A strangled sob. When was it going to end.

Luka abandoned his breakfast and quickly ran into Miharu's room and wrapped his arms around Miharu.

"Miharu, You did remember the first time we met though. Which means that your memory is slowly coming back!"

"Father...No please you can't do that. I-I'm your son. It's wrong!" Miharu yelled indicating a panic attack. "Father! Please it's too big it'll hurt. You can't!"

Luka's face flashed with anger but instead of running away he held Miharu's face and yelled. "I'm not your father, I'm Luka! I love you dammit so snap out of it!" Luka then kissed Miharu and once again wrapped his arms around him.

"L-Luka, Father's coming. Help me! He'll do it again!" Miharu trembled.

"No he's not, Miharu. Your ok. I'm right here and I won't let anyone hurt you like that ever again!" Luka said soothingly.

"He is! No matter where I am he'll find me! I'm scared, Luka! I-I don't want this anymore! I don't want this anymore.

Luka felt hurt by what Miharu said. "You don't trust me? What is it you can't do anymore?" He asked sadly

"I-I trust you. I can't live in fear anymore! I don't want to live in fear any more. Even if he's not here, he'll pass the abuse job onto another person and they'll find me and hurt me. Luka I want to move away. I don't want to stay in this town anymore." Miharu sobbed.

"Miharu do you want to track down your parents to gain back your lost memory, even if it means the possibility of slipping into a coma or losing your entire memory?" Luka asked gravely.

"I don't! I just don't want them to track me down!" Miharu wiped a sore eye as his panic attack finished.

"I promise as soon as we finish school I'll go to a medical school far, far away and we can live in peace!" Luka ran to his room and returned a minute later "If you really want to remember what you had forgotten open this." Luka said as he handed Miharu an unopened envelope. It was given to you by child services, I just never wanted you to read it out of fear of what might happen..." Luka's voice quietly trailed off.

Miharu looked at the envelope and looked at Luka. He was waiting for approval.

"It's your choice." Luka said.

"What do you want, Luka. Do you want me to read it or not." Miharu's voice choked.

"I just want you to be happy." Luka said. "And no matter what I want you to stay by my side. Luka leaned down and kissed Miharu's forehead.

Miharu's hands shook as he opened the letter. He took out the slip of paper and sighed. He barely hold on to it let alone do anything else with it. He opened it.

Luka stared at Miharu looking for any changes in his facial expression.

Dear Saito Miharu,

Ayumu Luka reports finding you in an alleyway dirty and bloody.

It was obvious that you were uninjured. We tested the blood on your

clothes. The test came out as your father, Kamane Saito,0 and mother, Mika Saito.

It turns out after investigating the matter Your mother

killed your father and then herself to protect you. We have you under the

care of the Ayumu family.

Ayumu Luka told us that he will protect you and if any problems were to

come up he would contact his caretakers. We understand you most likely do not

want to talk about this so we will not make you. You are not in trouble. You

did nothing wrong. We strongly advise staying away from

any family or family friends due to the fact that they may just try to hurt you.

Sincerely,

Child services

Miharu's face twisted into one of pain and anguish. Luka immediately embraced Miharu hoping that he could feel him. Miharu began to cry realizing this letter was the cause of the nights when Luka would sit at his desk and just sigh. He would run a hand over his face in a stressed way. This piece of paper was the cause of Luka's stress. Miharu pushed him away gently and ripped the letter in two then into small shreds. Luka's eyes widened.

"What?" Luka asked surprised.

"This has been making you suffer. I won't allow that to happen in this house!" Miharu smiled sadly.

"Can you tell me what it said?" Luka asked curiously.

"My parents were killed. The blood on me was from them. When you found me you and your family took me in. It said you vowed to protect me and not to go near family or family friends because they may try to hurt me." Miharu snuggled into Luka's chest.

Luka blushed. "Everythings going to be all right isn't' it." Luka said smiling.

"Yeah. Everything's going to be fine. Luka."

Miharu wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked at all the boxes. He sighed and began to push them out into the hallway. "Luka! I'm done packing up my room? Is everything else done?" He called.

"Just about!" Luka called out cheerfully. As he walked up behind Miharu and hung on his small shoulders.

"I'm so glad to be out of school finally." Miharu smiled as he looked at the empty house.

"You should try sending one of your novels to a publishing company when we move into the new place!" Luka suggested.

"I will. I am going to be a novelist." Miharu said pushing the box towards another clump. Just then a fairly large dog ran into the room and dropped a chew toy into one of the boxes. "Good boy Laharl-sama!" Miharu said affectionately as he patted Laharl-sama's head earning a lick.

Miharu sighed and called the moving guys into the room to moved the last boxes. They were finally on their way to their new life. Luka drove toward their new home with Miharu at his side and Laharl-sama in the back.

"Hey Miharu…" Luka said.

"Yes, Luka?" Miharu asked happily feeling around for his knife in his pocket to make sure it was there.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
